RunAway Lovers
by Tina101
Summary: [Aida] Aida and Radames find a way to escape to Israel, but not all is as it seems to their new friends. My first Aidafic so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Run-Away Lovers**

**Chapter 1:**

The door was shut behind them, cloaking the tomb in darkness. Aida sighed. So this was how the Gods intended for her to die. She could hear Radames pacing slowly. He was trying to figure out a way for them to escape.

"Radames please," Aida begged. "This is our fate. The Gods want us to die together in this tomb."

"No, I am going to get you out of here." Radames continued to pace. Suddenly, he stopped. Aida heard him feel around the various treasure that they had been buried with. He grabbed a dagger, and shoved it into a crack in the wall. He ran the weapon along the crack, and outlined a large brick. Radames pressed his full body weight against the brick. As the brick slid out of place, he let out a groan. Aida walked towards the dim light provided by the starry night.

"Radames, what have you done?" she asked. Radames grabbed several pouches of gold and fastened them around his waist; along with a sword and the dagger.

"Grab some of the gold, and some of the cloth," he said firmly. "We're leaving. I won't let you die like this." Aida stood her ground.

"It is our fate to remain here. _That_ is what the Gods want us to do; not leave. Where will we go? how will we get there? We have nothing, only these goods mean for us in the After Life."

"Aida, please come." Radames put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, and I want to be able to provide for you. Let's go to Israel. I know I promised you that I'd take you South, but if we go to Nubia, people will know that we're not dead." He kissed her tenderly. "Now grab some of the gold, and let's escape what you say is our fate." Radames gave Aida another kiss.

Aida grabbed several pouches of money. She also grabbed some cloth to trade with. Meanwhile, Radames cautiously stuck his head outside. When he saw that nobody was around, he motioned for Aida to follow him. Before she left, she took one final look around the tomb. She knew that she was to go with Radames. Maybe the Gods had something else planned for the couple, something they had yet to find out about.

The cool night air whipped around Aida as she crawled out of the tomb. Once she was safely outside, Radames replaced the brick so their flight would go undetected. He took Aida's hand, and they stole through the shadows towards Israel. They would crouch down and hold their breath in the shadows whenever they saw someone walk by; silently praying that they wouldn't get caught. Finally, they reached the outskirts of the city. All that laid before them was the desert, Israel, and a new life together.

Meanwhile, Amneris walked towards the tomb. She had cut loose a brick the previous night, and intended to tell Radames and Aida about it so they could escape. Two guards were stationed at the entrance to the tomb. They bowed respectively when they saw the Princess.

"Your Highness," they said in unison. Their deep voices cut through the silence.

"I wish to see Radames. I want to give him one final chance to marry me," Amneris said. She had to keep her voice from shaking; she was so nervous about the escape.

"He could be dead already," one of the guards said.

"I wish to see him, so open up the door for me, and give me a minute alone with him." Not wishing to anger the Princess, the two guards complied.

The air inside the tomb was thick and musty. Amneris looked around in the limited lighting; Radames and Aida were nowhere to be found. The Princess smiled. They had managed to escape on their own. Then, she put on the best sad face she could come up with, and walked briskly outside.

"They're both dead," she stated simply to the guards. "Seal the tomb. It is not to be entered by anyone ever again." As the guards permanently sealed the tomb, Amneris returned to the palace. They had done it; Radames and Aida had escaped their doom to be together in the world.

**A/N:** This is my first Aida fic, so PLEASE be nice! Let me know if I got some facts wrong, and just pretend that the tomb was above ground for my limited sanity! Please review!

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The blistering heat surrounded Radames and Aida. The water they had bought from a merchant two weeks earlier was gone. Both were near exhaustion. They didn't know how close they were to Israel. All they knew was that they were heading in the right direction. Now they were following tracks of what appeared to be camels in hopes of finding a village. Aida stumbled alongside Radames. He kept offering to carry her, but she always refused. Aida couldn't go on anymore. She collapsed in a heap on the ground. Radames immediately rushed to her side. He scooped her up in his arms, and continued walking. Each step became more and more of a struggle for Radames. Finally, he mounted the top of a hill, and saw the village. About 150 yards away, an old man with a long gray beard and a round stomach was talking to a younger man with dark brown hair.

When the two men saw Radames, they immediately rushed to his side. The younger man went to go get water, while the older man went to help Radames.

"My son," he said to Radames in a comforting voice. "What brings you to our humble village?"

"I need water for Aida." Radames' voice was extremely hoarse from the lack of water.

"Here, drink," the younger man ordered, carefully handing Radames a ladle of water. Radames laid Aida on the ground, and gently poured the water into her mouth. About half of the water made it into her mouth while the rest dribbled down her chin. The older man, Jacob, immediately recognized the overwhelming love the couple shared for each other.

Radames stood up to get more water for Aida when he began to feel lightheaded, and sway from side to side. Before Jacob or his son-in-law, Micah, could react, Radames collapsed right next to Aida from exhaustion.

"Take the young man to my tent," Jacob told Micah. "I'll take the young woman to Rebecca. Announce to everyone that there will be a meeting. We need to decide what to do about our new friends." Micah picked Radames up.

"Are they going to stay here?" he asked. Jacob picked up Aida.

"If they want to, yes."

Aida woke up several hours later. She was lying on a soft bed under silk blankets. Under her head were some fluffy silken pillows. What appeared to be a generic oil lamp cast a warm glow throughout the tent.

"Oh, you're awake!" a girl who appeared to be Aida's age exclaimed. Aida propped herself up. "Here, drink this." The girl handed her a clay bowl full of water. Aida pushed the bowl away, and shook her head.

"Where's Radames?" she asked in a hoarse voice. The girl sat on the edge of the bed. She had brown hair, and startling green eyes.

"Radames? Oh, that young man! I believe he's talking to me Father, Jacob. Drink some of this water; it'll help you feel better." Aida took a long drink of the cool liquid. It felt refreshing and wonderful to her. "I'm Rebecca."

"Aida."

"It's nice to meet you Aida. Your name is gorgeous." Aida blushed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aida felt a connection to Rebecca; a connection she hadn't felt since Nehebka's sacrifice so the Princess could live.

Meanwhile, Radames was talking to Jacob in the tent next to Rebecca's. lanterns fastened from the top of the tent provided light as the two men ate.

"My son, why are you so quiet?" Jacob asked the younger man. "You're worried about Aida, are you not?"  
"Yes sir," Radames replied.

"My name is Jacob, not 'sir'. Do not worry about her, my daughter is carrying for her. If you don't mind me asking, Radames how did you and Aida come to be in the middle of the dessert?" Radames had to think fast. Should he tell Jacob the truth?  
"Our village was attacked. Aida and I grabbed what few possessions we could, and fled before anyone could see us." As Radames brought a bowl of water to his lips, the sleeve of his robe slid down. Jacob noticed marks around his wrists from what appeared to be rope. He also noticed scars on the younger man's chest. He had noticed marks around Aida's wrists and ankles earlier that day. "Aida and I were to be married." Jacob nodded. Something about the scars on Radames and Aida told him that part of the story was missing. Jacob didn't feel threatened by Radames' lies; he knew he'd find out the truth at some point.

"So you don't have a specific destination to go t?" he asked.

"Aida and I didn't get a chance to discuss it. We'll be moving on once she gets her strength back."

"Nonsense, there is nothing around here but desert. You both can remain here. All you will find if you leave is more small villages like ours."

"We have nothing to set up a home for ourselves. All we have is the money we managed to grab before we fled."

"I'm sure everyone will be willing to help. I will help you by doing something you and Aida couldn't do before this tragedy. If you accept my God and religion, I will marry you both, and help you get settled." Radames bit his bottom lip. He and Aida could get married, and start a new life together! Rebecca slipped into the tent.

"Father, Aida is asking for Radames," she said. Radames looked at Jacob, who nodded. He got up, and went to see Aida.

Aida was lying on the bed with her back to the door. Radames laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Aida rolled over, and snuggled closer to him.

"When are we leaving?" she asked quietly. Radames kissed her forehead softly.

"Jacob, the chief of sorts of this village, said that we could remain here. He also said that if we accept his religion and his God, he'd marry us." Aida's closed eyes flew open. Radames had a smile on his face. "So will you, Aida, be my wife." Tears formed in Aida's eyes. She gently stroked Radames' cheek. Neither one thought that they'd ever be married to each other.

"Yes, yes I will." Radames captured Aida's lips in a passionate kiss. When their brains were screaming for oxygen, they finally broke apart. They curled up next to each other, and fell asleep.

Rebecca silently stuck her head in the tent. When she sat that the couple was asleep, she rushed down to the meeting in the center of the small village.

"You're going to let these complete strangers live here with us?" one man demanded. Rebecca took a seat next to Micah.

"What if they're dangerous?" another cried out. "We know nothing of this alleged village attack. They _must_ be lying."

"God sends us those who need help. If Aida and Radames don't wish to tell us about what they have been through at this given time, we must respect that. Right now, we will all be kind to Radames and Aida, and make them feel welcome!" Jacob announced, thus ending the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning, Aida awoke alone in bed. she sat up to look around for Radames, but he was nowhere to be found. Rebecca came into the tent with some clothes in her arms.

"Good morning," she said to Aida.

"Good morning," Aida replied quietly. She got up to help Rebecca with whatever she was doing. "How can I help out?"

"These clothes are for you. They used to be my sister's, but she left to go to Jerusalem with her husband. We never heard from them again."

"Oh Rebecca, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be sorry for me, we didn't really get along for some reason." Rebecca was desperate to change the subject. "Radames is talking with my Father and Micah. They're trying to get you some materials for you to build a tent right next to this one. If all goes as planned, you should have one very empty tent by tonight. Now here, put these on." Aida pulled on the light weight orange dress.

"Thank you for all your generous hospitality, Rebecca." Rebecca picked up two buckets that were sitting by the door.

"You're welcome. Why don't you come with me to the well? That way you can see our little village." Aida draped her scarf over her head, and followed Rebecca outside.

As Aida followed Rebecca to the well, she felt the eyes of everyone they passed burn into her back. She didn't care what people thought; she held her head high and kept walking. The women at the well immediately stopped talking when they saw Aida. Rebecca ignored the silence, and got the water she needed.

"I'm Mary," one woman said. She looked to be about sixteen. She had blonde hair in a low bun on the back of her neck, blue eyes, a pink outfit, and a _very_ young face.

"I'm Aida."

"It's nice to meet you." The amulet around Aida's neck caught Mary's eye. "That amulet you're wearing is beautiful." Aida fingered the piece of jewelry.

"Thank you. It was a gift from Radames." Aida took one of Rebecca's buckets of water.

"Let's go," said Rebecca. "I'm sure Radames will be searching for you." She looked at some of the women, who didn't feel comfortable with Aida yet.

Radames and Micah were setting up the frame for their tent with several other young men when Aida and Rebecca returned from the well. When Radames saw Aida, he went over to give her a hug. Sweat glistened on his bare chest in the bright sun. Aida squirmed in his gentle grip.

"Radames, you're all sweaty!" she exclaimed. Radames kissed her forehead.

"I've been setting up our tent. Do you like it?" Aida gently pulled Radames away from the group so they could talk in private. "What's the matter Aida?"  
"I know Jacob is willing to marry us and help us, but what if we refresh our supplies and move to a big city? That way, we can easily disappear in the crowd if need be," she replied quietly. Radames shook his head.

"No, we can't go to a city," he said firmly. "Armies go to big cities."

"Armies?"

"Egyptian armies that would recognize me immediately. This village here is the best we're going to find. If you want to move on, we will." Radames gently stroked Aida's cheek. "After all, I promised you that I'd search for you in a thousand lifetimes, but now I can be with you for a thousand lifetimes," he said quietly. The space between the couple shrank as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Rebecca looked over at Radames and Aida, and smiled. She carefully handed Micah a ladle of water.

"Look at them," he said to his wife. "They're so madly in love. Have you ever seen a couple so in love?"  
"Yes," Rebecca replied before kissing Micah's cheek. "Us." Micah took a long drink of water, and watched his wife go to talk with her friends. Their marriage was unlike any other. They had been in love, and ended up getting married when she was sixteen and he was twenty.

Later that night, Aida was sitting on the bedding given to her and Radames by some of the friendlier villagers. She had a simple white skirt fastened around her waist. The soft light from the lamp from Jacob caused her bare upper body to glow. Her eyes were fixated on her lap; she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Radames asked her, shattering her thoughts. "Is it about remaining here instead of moving on to a larger city?" Aida nodded. "We'll leave in a few days then."

"No, I want to stay here. All this, it reminds me of the slave camp, Egypt, and Mereb and Nehebka. We're never going to see them again." Radames pulled Aida close to him. He was wearing a pair of thin pants in hopes of cooling down after working in the sun all day long.

"Mereb and Nehebka sacrificed this lives so we could be together. They would want us to enjoy our time together before we're reunited in the After Life. We must celebrate what they gave theirs lives for." Radames began to kiss Aida. As he deepened the kiss, they fell back on their bed.

"It is my honor to proclaim you as husband and wife," Jacob announced. Radames and Aida had huge smiles plastered across their faces. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that sealed their love before they embraced. Jacob gave them each a warm hug. The couple's friends immediately surrounded them to pass along their well wishes. In a matter of minutes, a full fledged celebration was in place.

Radames pulled Aida close to him, and whispered in her ear, "We did it, we beat the Gods' plan for us." Aida shook her head.

"There are no _Gods_, Radames, just the one God." Radames hung his head.

"That's right, we no longer believe in those many false gods." He pulled Aida towards the celebration. "Come, tonight is our night. We won't fret over the past. Remember, the past is another land." Aida smiled, and obliged to Radames' request.

**A/N:** This fic. will be about 8 chapters (the average for my stories, any longer and it turns to crap because I want to get it over with). I'm writing chapter 6, so I'm almost done writing, and then it's off to my _Rent_-fics. Review please!

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Slowly Aida's eyes fluttered open. She rolled over, and found Radames still fast asleep. She carefully crawled over her sleeping husband, and got dressed. Aida didn't want to be around when Radames awoke, so she went down to the well. The couple had gotten into a heated "discussion" the previous evening. Aida felt that since they had been part of Jacob's village for nearly six months, he had a right to know the truth about the couple's past. Radames disagreed, insisting that their _real_ pasts didn't matter. Several women were gathered at the well when Aida got there.

"Good morning Aida," Rebecca said. Aida smiled weakly as she lowered her bucket into the well. "How are you?"

"Okay I guess. How are you?" she replied. Rebecca sighed.

"Catherine had her baby last night." Aida nodded. She didn't really care for Catherine; she had never really liked the Princess.

"I heard her screaming. How is she doing?"  
"She's _very_ weak from giving birth. We don't know when or if she'll get back her strength. Her husband's worried about her too." Rebecca saw Radames walking towards them. "Speaking of husbands, here comes yours."

Aida glanced over her shoulder, and quickly went back to what she was doing. Radames stood next to her, and gently stroked her bare arm. Aida stormed past him, and back towards their tent. The women at the well went back to what they had been doing before Aida's arrival.

"Aida! Will you just listen to me?" Radames begged as he followed Aida.

"I'm listening Radames, so talk," Aida replied as she kept walking. Radames caught up to her, and spun her around.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Aida broke free of her grip. _Nobody_ talked to her like that.

"You think you're in charge of me, but you're not. I'm not some army of pathetic men you can order around! _I _want to tell Jacob, but _you_ don't. What's there to talk about?"

"The fact that I agree with you. We'll go to see Jacob later today." Aida went into their tent, and put the bucket of water by the door. "What's wrong Aida?"

"Radames, son of Zoser, the _amazing_ Captain of the Guards of Egypt is bending to his wife's wishes," she replied sarcastically with her back to Radames. She suddenly spun around to face him. "Why?" Radames wrapped his arms around Aida, and kissed the top of her head.

"Because I love you so much." He captured her lips in a passionate, Earth-shattering kiss.

That afternoon, Aida and Radames went to go speak with Jacob, and tell him about their shady past.

"Aida! Radames! To what do I owe this honor? Come in, come in," Jacob said kindly as he motioned towards the seats across from him. Aida and Radames sat down lightly.

"How is Catherine?" she asked Jacob. Jacob's face fell.

"Catherine passed away not yet an hour ago. Her husband is nowhere to be fond, but the infant and one and a half year old are still here." Aida's hand flew to her mouth. "We're tying to figure out what to do now. Now my children, what can I do for you?" Radames and Aida exchanged glances. "What's the matter?" Radames sighed, and began to talk.

"When we first arrived here, I told you that our village was attacked, and we barely escaped with our lives. I lied Jacob, and I'm truly sorry," he said. Jacob nodded.

"I figured as much." Radames and Aida looked surprised.

"You knew?"  
"I had a feeling when I saw the marks on both your wrists, and Aida's ankles. I'm guessing that you're now here to tell me the truth."

Slowly, Radames and Aida took turns telling Jacob their _real_ story. Not once did he interrupt. He listened to each and every detail with deep concern.

"And that's when you found us," concluded Radames. Jacob sat in silence for several moments; taking it all in.

"You've been through so much. I am sitting with a Nubian Princess and Egyptian Captain of the Guard. I am greatly honored."

"No, don't refer to us like that," Aida almost begged. "Those are our past lives; not who we are today."

"No, your past makes you who you are today, and you can never forget who you are. Aida, you are so confident in what you do, because you are a princess. Radames, you can easily control large groups of people, because you are a Captain. These qualities have helped build our humble village. You can _never_ forget who you were, and how became who you now are."

"You're not upset about us lying to you?" Radames asked.

"No. God guided you to our village for a reason." Jacob stopped for a second to think. "And no I think I understand why He sent you both to us. I have a _huge_ request to ask of you. I believe you were sent here to care for Catherine's two children." Aida and Radames looked at each other.

"Are you certain that you would want us to care for two small children? The infant will have to be nursed; something I can't provide, and Radames and I know nothing about raising a child."

"I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't feel in my heart that it was right. Will you consider this request at least?" Radames and Aida looked at each other again. Aida looked slightly reluctant, but Radames could see in her eyes that she wanted to take these children in.

"We'll take both of them," he said slowly.

"The infant, Martha, will be with a wet nurse for the next few months. Rebecca is with the son, Joseph. They're in Rebecca and Micah's tent." Aida stood up to leave, but Radames remained behind.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"You go ahead to see Rebecca; I'll see you back at home." Aida bent down to kiss Radames' cheek, and left the two men alone to talk.

"My son, what else can I do for you?" Jacob asked Radames after Aida had left. Radames stared at his lap.

"Jacob, you have done so much for us, and now I must ask you to do one more thing." Jacob leaned forward; listening intently. "I must ask you not to tell anyone our story." He nodded. "Not just for me, but for Aida. This past is hard for her to handle, and it'll be harder if everyone knows about it."

"Of course, Radames. I was never going to tell anyone. This is _your_ past, not mine, so you and Aida will be the ones to tell everyone when the time is right." Radames got up to go see Aida.

"Thank you Jacob, for everything." Radames left the Chief's tent to go see his wife and new son.

Aida was sitting on the ground in Rebecca's tent playing with Joseph. Radames watched his wife play with the toddler for a few seconds before joining her. Joseph immediately fell silent when he saw the stranger.

"Who that?" he asked Aida as he looked at Radames suspiciously.

"_That_ is your new Father," she replied in a kind voice. "You're going to come live with us. We're going to be your new parents." Aida reached out to touch Joseph's cheek, but he backed away with a skeptical look on his face.

"Where Mom and Dad?" he demanded.

"They're with God sweetie."

"Where baby?" Radames couldn't help but smile at his new son's high demand for information before accepting his new family.

"Someone else is going to care for her for a little while before she comes to live with us. You'll be able to see her though."

"Pwomise?"

"Yes I promise." Aida stood up, and took Joseph's hand. "Now come one, let's get you to your new home."

That night, Aida was resting her head on Radames' chest. It was late, and both were tired. Joseph was supposedly asleep in his bed. Aida slowly opened her eyes, and saw a small figure standing next to the bed. She sat up slightly, and saw that it was Joseph.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked quietly.

"Can't sleep," Joseph replied simply. Aida shook Radames awake.

"Radames, Radames, wake _up_!" she hissed. Radames groaned as he sat up. "Joseph can't sleep." Radames picked up his son, and plopped him down between him and Aida.

"You can sleep here," he said. Aida opened her mouth to protest; Radames continued. "Just for tonight though. Tomorrow you have to start sleeping in your own bed." Radames extended his hand. "Deal?" The Father and son shook hands.

"Deal," repeated Joseph. Smiling, Aida laid back down. Joseph curled up next to Radames, taking his Mother's spot. Soon, all three members of the family were fast asleep.

Seven months later, Aida walked down to the well to get water to prepare breakfast. Joseph was busy playing with several of the other small children, and Radames was off working. At the well, the women were all busy talking and chatting.

"Ask Aida!" Mary exclaimed when she caught sight of her friend. "Aida, your amulet is from Egypt, right?" Aida fingered the piece of jewelry.

"Yes, Radames gave it to me as a gift. We used to live there a few years ago," she replied as she filled her clay jug with water. "Why?"

"We can't remember the Egyptian Pharaoh's name," another girl replied.

"Amneris, the Pharaoh's name is Amneris. Why does it matter what the Pharaoh's name is?"

"Because she's stopping in our village to restock supplies on her way back from Jerusalem," explained Mary.

**A/N:** I updated _Off-Set_, but I don't think anyone reading this reads it. If you're interested in reading it, the link is at my profile (for the prequel). The first one is a behind-the-scenes on _Rent_ (the movie) type deal. For the sequel, well, you'll just have to read it to find out. Thanks for all the great review!

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The color drained from Aida's face. Amneris _couldn't_ come to their village! She would recognize Aida and Radames instantly.

"Aida? Aida? Aida?" Rebecca asked. Aida seemed to be in a trance of sorts. She could hear their voices, see their faces; her people begging for her leadership. She ran away from them though, fleeing. She hadn't thought about them in months.

"Aida! Aida!" their voices rang in her head. "All we ask of you is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage. To ask more would be selfish, but nothing less with do. Aida! Aida!"

"Aida? Aida?" The jug Aida was holding slipped out of her hands, and shattered when it hit the ground.

"I have to find Radames," she breathed before bolting towards her tent where Radames was working.

Radames was talking with Micah when Aida threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and began to rub her back.

"What's the matter?" he asked his normally strong wife.

"I need to talk to you in private," she replied. "It's important."

"Micah, Aida has to talk to me about something, so if you'll excuse us." Micah nodded and left. Radames went inside their tent with Aida. "What's the matter, Aida?" he asked again. Aida bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"Amneris is on her way home to Egypt from Jerusalem," she stated. Radames looked confused.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Let me finish!" snapped Aida. Radames quickly closed his mouth. "She's stopping here to restock her supplies. Amneris cannot see us, Radames!" Radames gently stroked Aida's cheek.

"We'll go to Jacob; he'll know what to do." Radames and Aida quickly made their way to Jacob's tent to explain the situation to him.

Meanwhile, a young messenger boy from Jacob's village knelt before Amneris' makeshift throne.

"Your Highness, if I may be so bold, your amulet is stunning," he commented. He was referring to the amulet around Amneris' neck. It was identical to Aida's amulet. Amneris wore it in memory of her lost friends. "There is a young woman in my village who has the same amulet; it was a gift from her husband. He's from Egypt, but she's from farther South." Amneris normally didn't pay attention when messangers and such talked to her, but this one's comments caught her attention.

"Leave us," she told the guards sternly. The messenger looked afraid that he had said something wrong. Amneris turned her attention to him the second she was sure they were alone. "Now, tell me the name of this woman," she ordered.

Aida peeked out of the tent. Everything was in place. Amneris was set to visit at some point around noon. Rebecca had been filled in on Radames and Aida's past. She and Micah were going to watch Joseph while Radames and Aida laid low in their tent. Everything was set, but then Amneris demanded to speak to Joseph alone.

"What can I do for you, Your Highness?" asked Jacob. Amneris' back was to him, and she was sorting out her thoughts. She turned around suddenly, facing the older man.

"Where are Radames and Aida?" she demanded sternly.

**A/N:** Short chapter…sorry! The next one is the last one, but it's _really_ long, trust me! I'll try and update soon. Right now, I'm starving. Reviews are like chocolate…I like chocolate!

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"I don't know anyone by those names," Jacob replied calmly. Amneris looked into his eyes. The Pharaoh herself looked deeply upset.

"Please don't lie to me," she said with a sigh as she sat down across from the older man. "I know Radames and Aida are alive, even though they most-likely told you otherwise. I also know that they're here, you messenger boy told me about them. They're village was attacked, or so they claim. Now, you have three choices. One, you tell me where they are, and I go see them. Two, you go get them, and bring them back here. Or three, my guards will go search each and every tent here for them. The third one will be hard, because my guards think that their Captain has been dead for over a year. What's your choice, Jacob?" Jacob stood up.

"I'll go get them for you." He exited through the back door, and went to get Radames and Aida.

Radames and Aida were sitting on the floor of their tent talking in hushed voice when Jacob entered their tent. Both looked up, clearly startled by their visitor.

"Amneris knows you're here," Jacob stated simply. "She wants to see you. Come with me." Reluctantly, the couple got up, and followed Jacob. How could Amneris know that they had survived? How did she know where they were living? Questions swarmed the couple's minds as they walked to Jacob's tent. The walk to the tent felt like the walk to the tomb where the lovers thought that they were to meet their doom; never-ending.

"I'll be with Rebecca and Micah," Jacob told the couple when they reached his tent. Aida and Radames both nodded. He then left them alone. Radames kissed Aida's cheek softly.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. She nodded. Holding hands, they entered the tent where Amneris was waiting for them anxiously.

Amneris' back was to Radames and Aida when they entered the tent. She spun around the second she heard them arrive. She was wearing a red tube top dress that appeared to be made of many layers with a matching cape, and an elegant gold necklace around her neck. Amneris' face immediately lit up when she saw Radames and Aida. She literally flew across the room, and gave both her friends a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you both found the brick I cut loose from the tomb!" she exclaimed. Aida and Radames were shocked by what Amneris had just said.

"You cut loose the brick?" asked Aida. Amneris blushed.

"When you both were sentenced, I knew I had to do something. I rushed down to the tomb, and cut loose the brick. After you were buried, I was terrified that I wouldn't get back to you two in time. I'm so happy to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Amneris," Radames said. "So now you're the Pharaoh of all Egypt?" Amneris nodded.

"Yes, my Father passed away shortly after you both left. I heard that you both got married." Aida nodded. "Congratulations. I'm stopping here to restock supplies, but I have something to ask of you."

"What can we do for you?" the Captain asked. Amneris' eyes were bright with excitement.

"Come back to Egypt with me," she said simply. Aida and Radames could tell that Amneris wanted desperately for them to return home with her. The couple exchanged glances.

"We can't go back to Egypt. We're criminals for starters, _and_ we're supposed to be dead!" Radames exclaimed. Amneris shook her head.

"I cleared you both of all charges the second I got to the throne. Please come home with me. Will you at least think about it?" Aida sighed.

"We'll think about it," she said. Amneris smiled. "Why don't we go outside so you can see our village and meet Joseph?" Amneris looked confused.

"Joseph? Who's Joseph?"  
Radames replied, "Our adopted son. We also have an adopted daughter named Martha, who is with a wet nurse for a few more weeks. I don't think it's smart to go wandering around the village, Aida. Amneris' guards will recognize me."

"Everyone will recognize you if you return to Egypt. I'd really like to see your village and meet your children," Amneris replied hopefully. Radames sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Radames and Aida led Amneris outside. The Pharaoh's guards were talking to several of the villagers, including Micah. Micah didn't know Radames and Aida's secret; he hadn't been home when they told Rebecca. He was about to find out though. Amneris' guards froze when they saw Radames and Aida.

"Excuse us for one moment please," one of the guards said as he brushed past Micah, and walked towards Radames. Micah followed them with a confused look on his face. "Captain Radames?" asked the guard.

"Captain?" Micah repeated. "What does he mean by 'Captain'?"

"You're supposed to be dead! I saw you buried alive in the tomb with her; the Nubian Princess!"

"Princess? What's going on here you guys?" A small crowd was beginning to form around the group. Everyone was trying to figure out what the guard was talking about. "You _must_ be confusing them with someone else." Radames shook his head.

"I'm afraid he's not confused, Micah. I used to be the Captain of the Guards in Egypt, and Amneris was my fiancé. Aida's the Nubian Princess that I captured while in Nubia about two years ago. We fell in love, and were found out by my power-hungry Father."

"So you lied to us?" Micah demanded.

"We're supposed to be dead," Aida replied. "Tried for treason by Amneris' Father, and escaped at the last possible minute. We're not supposed to be alive."

"So you're criminals?"

Amneris stood up for her friends, and said firmly, "No, they aren't criminals. They are a man and woman who love each other, and have been cleared of all charges." Micah closed his mouth. He knew better than to argue with a Pharaoh.

A guard came up behind Amneris, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and turned to Aida and Radames with a smile.

"I cannot believe I forgot to tell you this," she said. "After the fight on the docks, some soldiers went to clean up, but Mereb wasn't there." Aida and Radames looked at each other.

"You mean his body…right? The Nubians probably took it," Aida said. Amneris shook her head.

"No, he survived the attack. He's here right now." Aida's eyes nearly doubled in size.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Down by the well. He and a young woman from here are getting water for the camels." In an instant, the young Princess was gone.

Aida pushed her way past people, and ran with all her might towards the well. Mereb was talking to Mary with his back to Aida. Mary seemed quite smitten with the Nubian. Aida firmly grabbed Mereb's shoulder, and spun him around. At first, he seemed shocked, but his face immediately softened when he saw who it was.

"Aida," he breathed. Aida threw her arms around Mereb's neck. Tears began to stream down her face. Mereb wrapped his arms around Aida, and returned the hug. "I thought you were dead. You and Radames are supposed to be dead."

"So are you," Aida replied through tears of joy. The friends broke apart. Aida smiled as she wiped away her tears with the corner of her head scarf. "I see you met Mary." Mereb nodded.

"She was showing my where the well is." He took Aida's hand. He needed to _feel_ her to know that it was true. "I can't believe you're here…alive! So much has changed in Egypt since your 'death'. Amneris is sending our people home, but is first offering to pay us for our labor!"

"Then what are you doing working for Amneris? Why aren't you back home in Nubia?" Mereb shifted his gaze to the ground.

"I have nothing to go back to in Nubia, so I'm working in the palace. Amneris is taking care of me since Radames…"he trailed off for a second. "Is Radames here too?" Aida nodded.

"First I'll help you do what Amneris told you to do, and then we'll go see Radames." She picked up two of the buckets of water, and took them to Amneris' small camp.

"Radames," Amneris said quietly as she and the Captain sat together in his and Aida's tent. Joseph was curled up on his Father's lap with his thumb in his mouth, half asleep. "We're leaving in a few hours. I hate to put pressure on you, but I'll need to know if you and Aida are going to return to Egypt with me." Radames looked surprised.

"A few hours?" he repeated. Amneris nodded solemnly. A few hours? They couldn't make such a life-altering decision in such a short amount of time.

Radames heard Aida and Mereb enter the tent after several minutes of silence. Joseph climbed off his Father's lap, and scurried over to his Mother. Aida picked him up, and kissed his cheek. Joseph popped his thumb in his mouth, and rested his head on Aida's shoulder. Radames got up, and gave Mereb a friendly hug.

"Look at you!" exclaimed the Nubian. "You're married with a family! You look amazing." The two friends embraced again.

"Look at you, you're alive!" Radames replied. "Come sit down with us." Radames and Mereb sat on the floor with Amneris while Aida put a now sleeping Joseph on their large bed.

"Aida, I was just telling Radames before you and Mereb arrived that we're leaving for Egypt in a few hours. If you are going to return with us, I can delay the departure until tomorrow, but no more than that."

"Are you coming back to Egypt with us?" Mereb asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't know; Radames and I haven't had a chance to discuss it yet." Radames stood up abruptly, and pulled Aida to her feet.

"Let's go out back to talk about it right now," he told her.

"Right now?" Aida asked. Radames began to pull her out the back door. "We'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.

"Okay Radames, why do we have to discuss this right now?" Aida asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. Radames gently held her shoulders.

"Because we only have a few hours to make up our minds about Amneris' offer," he replied. "What do you want to do?" Radames looked deep into his wife's eyes.

"We have nothing for us in Egypt. Our family is here, our friends are here; for us to leave would be pointless. What do you think?" Radames pulled Aida close to him. She turned around so her back was against him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other around her shoulders. Aida covered his large hands with her smaller ones, and rested her head against his arm.

"I agree with you. I know I'll miss Amneris and Mereb, but Egypt holds nothing for us except a collection of painful memories. We have our children to consider now. How will this impact their lives?"

"It would expose them to a lifestyle we both hated. So we're not going to return to Egypt?" Radames shook his head, and kissed Aida's cheek softly.

"No, I think we're going to stay right here," he whispered in her ear.

Meanwhile, inside the tent; Amneris turned to Mereb and said, "Mereb, you have been of great service to me, so I'm about to offer you something." Mereb nodded. "If Radames and Aida wish to remain behind, you can too; if they come back to Egypt with us, you are given your freedom."

"Amneris, Your Highness, I already have my freedom," Mereb replied with a confused look on his face. A sudden realization washed over him. "Are you firing me? Am I being kicked out of the palace?" Amneris shook her head.

"No, I'm making you a part of my Royal Court, if you want to come back with me." Mereb opened and closed his mouth several times in shock. Amneris smiled.

"Royal Court?"

"If you want to come back with me. I understand if you want to remain here. Egypt has so many horrible memories for you."

"You're different Amneris, and I can't figure out why." Amneris stood up suddenly, and began to pace. "What's the matter Your Highness?"

"Seeing Aida and Radames living like this, makes me feel…humbler. He's an Egyptian Captain and she's a Nubian Princess. They should be living in lavish palaces with many servants, but they're living like this, and loving every moment of it. It's making me re-think everything."

"This is how Radames and Aida have always wanted to live; the simpler things in life, and making their own choices."

A rustling noise caught Amneris and Mereb's attention. Radames and Aida returned from outside. Aida sat on the edge of the bed, and gently brushed Joseph's curls out of his face. Nobody said anything for a few seconds. Radames was the first to speak.

"We're going to remain here, Amneris," he said. "We have nothing for us in Egypt. I'm sorry." Amneris looked at Mereb.

"I'm going to stay here too then," the Nubian told his friends. "Egypt is nothing to me. I'm going to stay with you both."

"Are you sure that that's what you want? You're giving up so much to get back so little," Aida explained.

"I know that, and I'm fine with that." Aida smiled. Mereb was like a brother to both her and Radames, it would be good to have him around; someone they could relate to that they couldn't with anyone else.

Four hours later, Amneris and her numerous guards all left the small village. The guards were all sworn to secrecy about Radames and Aida surviving their death sentences. Amneris vowed to visit the village every six months to see her friends. She had picked up Radames' love to travel. The Pharaoh remained true to her word until her dying day. Mereb and Mary fell madly and hopelessly in love. They got married during one of Amneris' visits, and had five beautiful children together. Aida and Radames _never_ returned to Egypt, and rarely talked about their past. They had eight children, not including Joseph and Martha. That is the story of the runaway lovers. Their romance swept through the ages, casting centuries aside, and involved a thousand players.

**The End**

**A/N:** CONTEST TIME! I'm doing one of those reincarnated _Aida_ fics at some point. Here are the names, your job is to figure out _where_ the names came from (they came from a certain place). Good luck! Heather, Schele, John, Sherie, Adam, and Damian. Good luck!


End file.
